Washington DC
The District of Columbia, more commonly known as Washington DC, is the capitol city of the United States of America, and as well as the primary headquarters for the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Notable Locations The Deviant Formerly known as the Opera Ultra Lounge, located at 1400 I St NW, Washington, DC 20005. The Deviant is owned by Bartolome De Foronda, and is a place where young Kindred are allowed to congregate. It's main floor contains a bar, a large dance floor, and a stage for the DJ. It also possesses an upper floor, containing the VIP section, used for young Kindred, as well as an elevator that serves as an entrance to an underground haven, and De Foronda's office. The office contains a one way window giving a view of the dancefloor. The haven contains several fully equipped bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Eighteenth Street Lounge Located at 1212 18th St NW, Washington, DC 20036, the Eighteenth Street Lounge is a club owned by Bartolome De Foronda, used as a place of meeting for the elders of Washington. Medstar Washington Hospital Center United States Capitol Notable Inhabitants Vampires Clan Amaros Bartolome De Foronda: 7th Generation Amaros representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation, aged 515 years. Jordin Greymoore: 8th Generation Amaros neophyte. Childe of Bartolome De Foronda, aged 28 years. Betty Carlotta: A 12th Generation Amaros descended from Bartolome De Foronda. Sire of William Matthis. Aged 116 years. William Matthis: A 13th Generation Amaros descended from Bartolome De Foronda. Childe of Betty Carlotta, aged 41 years. Clan Caenebrae Jean-Gaspard Lafitte: 8th Generation Caenebrae representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Aged 363 years. Clan Iriel Tatonga: 7th Generation Iriel elder. Aged 421 years. Clan Legrue Julia Benik: 8th Generation Legrue representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Jose Carrera: A 10th Generation Legrue, serving as a Deputy. Sire of Travis Brooks, aged 201 years. Travis Brooks: An 11th Generation Legrue. Childe of Travis Brooks, aged 24 years. Clan Riganite Lilian White: 7th Generation Riganite Magister of the Riganite Chantry, broodmate of Hyle Lassiter. Hyle Lassiter: 7th Generation Riganite representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation, serving as First Delegate, aged 633 years. Pontifex of the United States East Coast, broodmate to Lilian White. Clan Torvic Lorenzo Ricci: 9th Generation Torvic representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Aged 221 years. Calvin Holt: 10th Generation Torvic. Childe of Lorenzo Ricci. Aged 116 years. Clan Vetala Arthur O'Malley: 9th Generation Vetala representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Sire of Helen McCee and Christopher Claremon, aged 216 years. Helen McCee: 10th Generation Vetala dolescii who holds domain over Trump International Hotel, in the name of her sire. Childe of Arthur O'Malley, aged 124 years. Christopher Claremon: 10th Generation Vetala neophyte. Childe of Arthur O'Malley, aged 22 years. Clan Veismar Elizabeth Paulet: 6th Generation Veismar representative of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Aged 387 years. Edward Collins: 9th Generation Veismar Sheriff of Washington DC descended from Elizabeth Paulet. Sire of Elias Caswell, aged 253 years. Elias Caswell: 10th Generation Veismar Deputy Descended from Elizabeth Paulet. Childe of Edward Collins, aged 175 years. Henry Craven: 12th Generation Veismar Deputy. Aged 100 years.